


Horns Over Heels

by spasticVocalist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horns Over Heels, M/M, This is probably overdone but i really cant be inclined to give a flying fuck, john walks in, karkat sings, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticVocalist/pseuds/spasticVocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this a while back, but I'm only posting it now for miscellaneous reasons. Based off the song Horns Over Heels by cantabileGato. Set in an AU where John goes through Jade's portal to the meteor. </p><p>Or, in which Karkat needs to learn to close and <i>lock</i> the door when he sings, but he's glad he didn't this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns Over Heels

You don't regret going through Jade's portal to the meteor. 

But sometimes when you get bored or your thoughts start to wander, you think about her, and how it must feel to be the only human-- well she's not really human anymore, is she? She's part dog, or whatever... Well, you think about what it must be like to be the only part-human (with legs) on that huge, golden battleship, and it makes you a little sad. You know that she has the sprites to keep her company, but Jaspersprite isn't much of a conversationalist (there's also the whole dogs hate cats thing), Nanasprite is... well, she's your grandma... not that she isn't fun or anything! She's great!... But she's still your grandmother... who is also your and Jade's biological mom... And kind of like your daughter?... Man, why does ectobiology have to be so confusing?! Bluh.... Wait. Where were you? Oh, yeah! And Davesprite is... Well, Davesprite is cool. But it has to get kinda lonely with only one person she can really talk to... And thinking about everyone else being over here on the meteor can't help any. 

You tend to pace the halls when you think about Jade.

Finally taking note of your surroundings, you realize that you are near Karkat's room. His is further away from the main area than everyone else's rooms are. You're not entirely sure why, and you're not asking; as funny as his rants can be, you don't want Karkat ranting at you any more than necessary.

Since you're bored, you decide to pay your palhoncho a visit. 

As you near his room--the last one on the hall--you hear music. It sounds like an acoustic guitar. Can Karkat play the guitar? Where would he even get one? Maybe he's just playing some music really loudly?

No, it can't be a recording. The sound is too raw. It doesn't have that ever-so-slightly muffled quality to it that all recordings seem to have, regardless of whether or not they are high-definition. You can hear each individual strum of the strings, every slight mistake, the sound of his fingers brushing across the strings on their way up/down the neck of the instrument. Recordings just don't pick up the little things like that. 

You slow down in a attempt to be quieter, so you can hear better, and because you know Karkat would stop if he didn't think he was alone. 

You listen as he strums out a somber, yet subtlety hopeful melody. The music is beautiful, and you are amazed, until he starts to sing. 

Because now you are in fucking awe. 

You didn't know he could do that either. 

_"Asinine."_

Pfft you thought he was going to say 'ass' for a second there.

_"The reasons are asinine."_

The reasons for what?

_"I'll never accept that I,_  
 _Have fallen horns over heels."_

Woah, Karkat likes someone? Yet another thing to add to the list of things that you didn't know were possible but apparently are. 

_"I hear no bells,_  
 _No chorusing of angels."_

You arrive at Karkat's door, which is wide open, and carefully look in. Luckily, he's facing away from you, so he doesn't stop playing because you're there. He sits on a pile of random shit in the middle of his room with an acoustic guitar in his lap. Taking this into account, you lean on the doorframe so you can hear better, get comfortable, and have a reduced risk of being discovered, all at the same time. 

_"But I've fallen under your spell,_  
 _I think I know how Juliet feels."_

How does he even know who Juliet is? Oh, wait. They probably had like a troll Shakespeare or something, right?

_"If Prospit and Derse decide_  
 _That they both are satisfied,_  
 _Transportilizers all shut down for good this time,_  
 _If I can't go to your world,_  
 _When the game is through,_  
 _I'll still be horns over heels for you."_

You hadn't even thought about not being able to go to the same world as everyone else... 

_"So unfair,_  
 _Everything's so unfair,_  
 _Buckteeth and messy hair,"_

That narrows it down a bit. The only people with buckteeth and messy hair are Jade and... You.... No. No, it couldn't be you.... Could it?

_"Aren't things that normally tug at my heart._  
 _Your eyes so blue,"_

Yeahnoitsyou _ohshit._

_"Oh, I could get lost in you._  
 _If only you knew the truth,"_

Well, you do now!  


_"But I guess good friends is a start."_

You're not entirely sure how to feel about this!

_"If Prospit and Derse decide_  
 _That they both are satisfied,_  
 _Transportilizers all shut down for good this time,_  
 _If I can't go to your world,_  
 _When the game is through,_  
 _I'll still be horns over heels for you."_

Uh... Well then...

_"You and me,_  
 _Together we've lead this team."_

You really didn't do any leading. You kind of just sat there and let other people tell you what to do.

_"And soon we'll reach victory,_  
 _We might not meet again after this."_

That... Really depresses you. A lot more than it should. It hurts you like it would hurt someone if they knew their girlfriend/boyfriend was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it, instead of it hurting like it would if someone knew that one of their friends was going to move away and never be able to contact them again. 

_"I promised I,_  
 _Would not let you see me cry,_  
 _But there's not a dry eye,_  
 _Between me and you."_

Wait, when did you start crying?

_"I have to tell you soooooooon."_

He kind of already has.

_"If Prospit and Derse decide_  
 _That they both are satisfied._  
 _Transportilizers all shut down for good this time._  
 _If I can't go to your world,_  
 _When the game is through,_  
 _I'll still be horns over heels for you._  
 _John,_  
 _I'm horns over heels for you."_

Silence floods the room, and you realize a few things:

1) Earth doesn't exist anymore. 

2) Neither do it's customs. 

3) No one cares if you're gay or not. 

4) Neither do you.

5) Karkat is kind of adorable. 

6) And really hot. 

And 7) ...

_Karkat still doesn't know you're here._

"I didn't know you could play the guitar, or sing, for that matter." You remark offhandedly, a mischievous grin playing at your lips. 

"WHAT THE BULGEMUNCHING FUCK?!" Karkat screeches and tries to jump to his feet, but fails, tripping over something you can't see and falling flat on his face, yet somehow miraculously captchalogging his guitar mid-fall. You wince at the resounding smack you hear as his face hits the concrete. Recovering quickly, he peals himself off the floor and spins to face you, fuming. 

"How much of that did you hear?" He demands nervously.

"The whole song." You feel your cheeks beginning to turn pink, the realization that you were eavesdropping finally hitting you. You look away and rub the back of your neck. 

Another silence claims the room.

"Where did you get it?" You put your hands in your pockets and look back at him. 

"What?" His face is more red than a tomato giving birth to a fire truck and his gaze is focused on the floor. Must be interesting. He's glaring at it pretty intently. Not just one spot either; you can see grey irises surrounded by fluorescent yellow scleras shift from spot to spot, not spending enough time on any one section to memorize it in detail, but studying it to the point where he could probably find his way around without having to look up from the ground. It was like he was about to take some kind of test on it. That, or maybe it killed someone close to him along with a forest full of baby animals and innocent woodland creatures. 

"You know, the guitar?" You make air guitar motions and then return your hands to your pockets, unsure of what else to do with them. 

"Oh, that thing? I, uh, found the code for it in one of the labs." He's obviously really nervous. You guess he did just basically confess his love without even realising it until afterward. 

"Then how'd you learn to play it?" You tilt your head and scrunch your eyebrows together. 

"I just fucked around with it until it sounded good." He shrugs, widening his line of sight to focus on anything but you. 

"Jeez, Kar. Do you know how long it usually takes people to learn to play that thing?" You shake your head. 

"Yeah, well, humans are fucking stupid." He crosses his arms and huffs like a little kid, and fuckthatsnotsupposedtobeadorablebutitis. 

"Yeah, yeah. Trolls are superior to humans in every way, bluh bluh bluh." You roll your eyes, but grin. 

"You better fucking believe it." You can see him relaxing as the topic of the conversation shifts away from the song. 

You chuckle softly. 

"What are you laughing at, shitmunch?" He demands. 

"Well, you are like, what, two feet shorter than me?" You give him your best shit-eating grin. 

"Shut up, nookwhiff." He blushes slightly and flips you off. 

"I'm just saying. If I'm taller than you, then how are you superior?" You bite your lip to keep from bursting into laughter. 

His head snaps up to face you, and he gives you _the look_. The look that he always gives you right before he--oh, shit. You try to run, but before you can move a inch Karkat has tackled and pinned you to the floor.

"That's how." He smirks. 

"I'm still taller than you." You say defiantly. 

"You're taller than everyone, asshole."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Shut up." He grimaces. 

"No, seriously. Was it?" You insist. 

"Do you even know what 'shut up' means?" He sighs. 

"Nope!" You reply with a smile. 

"Of course not. Why did I assume that you did?"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Y- I d- what." He sputters. 

"Nothing." Your grin widens.

"No, Egbert. What the fuck did you say?" His face is starting to get red again. 

"Can I get up yet?"

"Not until you fucking tell me what you just said, bulgelicker."

"Alrighty then." You take him by surprise and flip over so that he is under you. Leaning down, you put your lips next to his ear and whisper, "I said, you're cute when you're mad."

"Oh." Is all he can say. Karkat Vantas, Master of The Extended Graphic Metaphor and The Pointless Long Winded Rant, prestigious Critic of All Things, is at a loss for words. Because of you. He can think of literally _nothing_ to say, and you are the reason for it. You don't know if you should feel really proud of yourself, or giggle like a little girl, because, if the wide-eyed look of 'holy fucking hell, is this the real life' he has isn't _really fucking adorable_ , you don't know the meaning of the word. 

You move so that your nose almost touches Karkat's. "And you're not bad the rest of the time either."

"Oh." He gulps. His face is the color of a strawberry, and you can feel his heart racing. 

Slowly, you close the distance between your lips and his. Just before they touch, you stop. You look at him and pose your silent question. 

Shock wearing off, he understands and answers enthusiastically. Karkat yanks you down by your shirt, fists encasing bunched up fabric. 

Your lips smash together, and you grin into the kiss. His eagerness is cutedorable. That's not even a word, but it describes him too well for that to matter.

He releases your shirt and begins to run his fingers through your hair. You hum happily, and you swear you hear him purr. 

When you come up for air, Karkat asks, "What the fuck happened to being 'not a homosexual'?" 

"Maybe I'm just Karkat-sexual." You shrug and smile. You know it's cheesy and frankly sort of stupid, but that's exactly why it is the absolute _best. Fucking. Line. Ever._ Fucking gold. Like, seriously. Someone should write that shit down. Put it in a script. Turn it into a movie, and have Nic Cage star as you. Oh, hell yes.

Karkat scoffs and rolls his eyes, but you kiss him before he can say anything else. He kisses you back, and everything feels right. 

~

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you _really_ need to sing more often.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah  
> hopefully one a you ends up likin this cliché piece of shit  
> oh an now you gotta comment  
> sorry about that  
> its a rule and i dont make the rules  
> also if someone wants to show me how to do italics that would be awesome
> 
> -EDIT-  
> aw ye  
>  _italics_  
>  i am also learning that formatting is a _huge bitch_


End file.
